


Sinful, but Sweet Lechery.

by flyienseven



Category: GOT7
Genre: Completed, M/M, Non AU, One Shot, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 10:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyienseven/pseuds/flyienseven
Summary: Mark is known to be quiet. Whenever he wants something, he'll keep it to himself. Moreover, his boyfriend is a tease. One night, Mark couldn't take it anymore.All it took was one picture.





	

**Author's Note:**

> PLOT & STORY
> 
> Written By flyienseven x lethargicbunny (aff)
> 
> Written for our own pleasure of reading because we are huge markson fans. 

"Honestly? If you stared at me like that every day, I wouldn't mind letting you fuck me through the night. I'll even wear the angel wings with the halo." 

It was Mark looking at a picture of Jackson on his phone; he was leaning against the table, arms crossed with a hand tucked under his chin while he stared out into the audience with those lustful looking eyes.

Mark has been scrolling through fantaken pictures from their fansign event days before. One picture in particular caught his eye and now he said something he will probably regret tomorrow. Heat, the burning of his ears, cheeks on fire. Oh, the shame of his thoughts. 

"Oh, you naughty little shit. Don't arouse me and make me do things you'll regret later. You know I don't hold back even if we have schedules. Be careful what you ask for 'cause you might just get it~" That infamous hyena laugh fills the room, followed by an obnoxious wink from yours truly, Jackson Wang. 

"Ughh, please let me have it." A deep groan escaped from Mark's throat.

"Later, or if you seduce me, I might change my mind."  The younger one teases, only wanting to see Mark's reaction to anything-- everything.

The eldest of the two whines, throwing an 'adult' tantrum. It was completely out of character, but what can he do at this point? He already feels exposed.  "... Fine." His lips are jutted out in a small pout.

Jackson chuckles softly in amusement as he crosses his legs on his bed, curls his fingers, lingering them over his mouth, looking at the older with a look of desire; that same look from the picture. "Why don't you go change?"

 Mark stands frozen, trying not to give in when Jackson gave him that look. "W-What?"

"You said you want it. I'll give it to you if you change your clothes, now." The self proclaimed wild & sexy Jackson isn't ashamed to bring his thoughts to the surface. 

Upon hearing that, Mark's head spins and he stumbles over to his roommate, almost falling over but he reaches the younger one, wrapping his arms around Jackson's neck. "What did you say?" he asks, a bit breathless. He gave in.

"If you want it so bad, why don't you change into the angel costume you're talking about." Jackson catches Mark in time when he fell, looking like a fallen angel who got kicked out from heaven because he's too perfect. Even the devil inside Jackson could not resist his all too glorious beauty.

"Don't make me wait, angel." He calls out to his lover with the pet name Mark loves. It's sure to make his cheeks and ears hot and red. Jackson has a stronger resolve, although, his cock is aching to fuck this heavenly human being in front of him. Defile him. Corrupt him. Turn him from the inside, out. Oh, the wonders of fucking his incredibly handsome boyfriend.

Suddenly, Mark wonders if the members turned on the heat in the dorm, but that's highly unlikely since it's still a warm season. His entire body feels like it is on fire. Jackson's voice alone and that nickname did quite a number on him. He feels it all the way down to his toes and up his spine. He shivers unnoticeably as his ears and cheeks flush a dusty red, making it obvious that he is flustered.

Mark wants Jackson to do so many dirty things to him, but he never found his voice to say it out loud. He swallows and breaks from Jackson's embrace, walking to the closet to dig out the wings and halo the fans gifted to him. "How...how do you want me to wear this?" He stutters, looking at his lover while chewing down on his lip.

In all the seriousness that Jackson could gather in himself, he is prepared for this moment. Their MarkSon fans have been tagging him pictures of Mark with angel wings on his Instagram account and he thinks that it's all too surreal. Personally, he had never seen him wear it, but he vowed to see it one day.

So, while Mark is busy, the younger of the two reaches out to his drawer, takes out a headband with two bright red horns, rids himself of clothing except his black boxers before wearing it over his head. Turning around, he sees Mark, innocent as ever, contemplating on how he should wear his own costume. "Like how you guys do it. You angels are all naked, right?" He teases, getting into his character a little too much.

Mark gulps down the nervous lump in his throat, letting the angel wings and flower halo fall to the bed. He glances over to the younger who was only dressed in those black fitted boxers and red horns. Then, he slowly pulls on his own shirt, tugs it upward so he can lift it over his head. It reveals his toned abdomen, soft shoulders, and slender frame. A perfect body, as some would say.

As if that wasn't enough teasing, Mark continues to slip off his pants, removing his boxers on the way. He throws everything to the floor and reaches for the wings, slips it over his shoulders and wears the flower crown as his 'halo'. "Like this?" Mark asks innocently, tilting his head adorably to the side.

"Shit." Jackson curses as he looks at his boyfriend in front of him. Just by his looks, Jackson knows he could cum already but where's the fun in that? Mark looks so damn good; he really looks like an angel. How is this possible?

Silently, he sends a prayer to the heavens for bringing Mark down for him to cherish, to love and evilly speaking, to shamelessly debauch him. Jackson stands up from his place, walking towards the 'angel' in front of him and smirks. "You ready to sacrifice yourself to me?" Jackson traces the side of his face with his index finger lightly as if Mark was a very expensive porcelain doll.

Mark's head moves reflexively against Jackson's finger and he nuzzles the digit with his nose gently before he takes it into his mouth. He sucks on the tip using his sharp tongue to lick the pad of Jackson's index finger. He then gazes into the younger devil's eyes with his own innocent looking chocolate brown eyes and he bites down on the tip of Jackson's finger. He makes a purring sound when he pulls away, giving one last lick. Seems like Mark is trying to be a hybrid; a cross between a kitten and an angel. What a sinful creation, Jackson thinks to himself as he gives a little smirk.

The display of seduction in front of him is so hot, Jackson swears, he could feel the sudden rush of blood from his head to his heart down to his veins leading to his cock. He returns the favor by drawing his finger, sucking it into his own mouth so both of their saliva mixes together before purposely shoving it back inside the older's mouth while his lips latches onto the angel's neck, bruising the flawless skin with his teeth. It's all too filthy for an angel to be corrupted like this. And for Jackson, the devil, it's only the beginning of all the sinful things they're going to do.

Mark emits a small noise of pleasure as his hands tangle into Jackson's blonde hair. His reactions are automatic and before he could take notice, his chest was already pressed up against the younger's muscular frame. The slim neck of the elder is titled back for Jackson's mouth to have full access, to ravish it all without holding back. Mark was indeed giving Jackson his permission. His eyes are closed so he could indulge himself in the overwhelming sensations, not caring about anything else as his fingers tugged Jackson's hair back.

When Jackson knows that Mark is giving the younger control of the situation, he starts curling his fingers around the pretty angel's wrist, dragging him off to the huge mirror on their room. A few of Mark's feathers are scattered on the floor and Jackson thinks more will fall later. 

"Look." He speaks as he looked through the mirror.

"Look at yourself, angel. Watch yourself as I fuck you." Jackson's chest was pressed up against the makeshift wings, buff arms around the angel's body, trapping him into the devil's hold.

He reaches out for the angel's nipples, pinching and pulling on them lightly while licking and biting on his neck. His tongue trailed to the back of the older's ears, licking stripes across his nape, the devil's hard clothed cock teasingly trying to fit in between the angel's ass cheeks.

The seductive devil can be seen through Mark's eyes as the older looked into the mirror. He bites down on his bottom lip, bruising it with his pearly whites as their back and chest pressed together. It was when Jackson slipped out of his boxers that Mark purposely pushed back on his stiff cock, gasping at the warmth of the thick meat in between his ass cheeks. He moans wantonly as his sensitive nipples were being toyed with and almost cried out when Jackson's tongue reached his ears. Mark immediately loses focus on the mirror as his jaw slackened and his eyes closes. He can no longer keep his eyes open let alone focus on the delicious scene. 

"Jackson please.." he whines, "You're teasing."

"I am not Jackson. I'm the devil's advocate." Jackson speaks through Mark's ears in which he just got a taste of.

The devil starts forcing his digits in the angel's mouth, the tip brushing against the inside of his cheeks as he makes sure it was coated in his thick saliva. The younger spits on his own fingers, the drool already dripping down onto his wrists. Jackson's hips backed away from Mark's ass and he slowly starts stretching the sensitive tight pucker open with his fingers.

While he slipped his fingers inside Mark's hole, the movement made a squelching sound before he thrusted his fingers in and out of his entrance to stretch Mark further.

The stretch forces out a gasp from Mark's throat while his legs shook and he had to brace his smaller frame against the wall. His jaw is clenched tight as he feels the pain again. It is only the second time they had sex, but it feels like the first. The angel whimpers softly and his fingers claw at the wall in front of him. Pain is felt for a few more moments until Jackson's fingers poke at the bundle of nerves that will have him begging for more later. 

Mark pants and pushes back on those thick fingers, "Right there again..." he whines impatiently.

"Here?" With force, Jackson pushes both his fingers deeper until his fist is snuggled against Mark's plump ass cheeks, fingering his little angel.

Jackson grunts and he can not wait until his cock is inside him. Once he feels Mark's pucker is stretched enough, he takes his fingers out. The devil then aligns his leaking cock to Mark's stretched hole, thumbs digging on the cheeks to part them so he can easily thrust his cock in.

"Oh shit. Babe..." 

Jackson looks through the mirror, watching Mark's reaction as his hips move, his cock sliding deliciously in and out of the older's tight pucker.

"A-ah.." The angel whimpers, clawing against the wall with his blunt nails.

He manages to get a hold of himself when Jackson enters him or else he would be sliding down the wall shamelessly. Mark peeks into the mirror and sees them — his face and their bodies. He watches as his face contorted into an expression of pleasure mixed with pain. Amazing... Jackson honestly looks so sinfully sexy, it blows his mind.

The sting only lasts a few moments and then he is moaning with his lips parted open and his eyes rolls back briefly as Jackson thrusts into his weak spot. "Jackson! Oh fuck." he bites down on his bottom lip hard, the dizziness filling up his head again.

With every hard thrust, the angel's feathers are plucked out of his fake wings one by one — a visual representation of how both of them are falling into the sinful trap of both lust and forbidden love. And while Jackson is looking at the them through the mirror, both pleasured and wrecked, it arouses him to thrust harder. He pins Mark against the mirror and rams his cock into the angel's fine ass.

The devil grabs Mark's jaw and turns his head so he could have another taste of the angel's sweet mouth giving him sloppy kisses as his hips roll into Mark's abused pucker, which clenches deliciously tight around his huge girth.

Mark's moans and groans get louder, suddenly it feels as if they're in their own little fantasy world of light and dark. It's so wrong, but it feels so, so right. Mark is leaned against the wall, the side of his face pressed flat on it as he mewls. The thrusts are rough and deep and he finds that he quite liked the way it makes him go crazy. He simply melts, letting himself drown in ecstasy. His back arches and more feathers fell to the floor from the rough handling; the flower halo messily resting on top of his head.

Jackson feels his orgasm pulling at him, delicious pleasure winding tight through his abdomen before it pulses through his cock. He fisted Mark's blonde locks, the rough action making the flower halo drop down to the floor, using it as a leverage to piston his cock deeper, harder, faster as he nears his orgasm. His other hand grips tight on Mark's cock, pumping it fast until they both near their release. A loud groan rips through the devil's throat as his hot and thick load shoots inside the angel's abused hole, filling him up to the brim. His breathing is labored against Mark's ears as the younger kept on stroking his cock until the cums.

Mark heard the halo drop, but he doesn't have time to care about it since Jackson decides to pull on his hair, making him groan. His high pitched moan rings through the hot room and it makes him sound desperate for more. However, once that warm hand wraps  around his throbbing length, he is far gone. It's slippery, wet, hot. Just the way he likes it.

Before he could even count, his orgasm was ripped out of him and he shook violently, his moans turned shaky; eyes closed and mouth open to suck in air. It seemed as though his energy was drained out of him as well. He didn't know how he was still standing. Sweat covering the both of them.

Jackson feels the warm liquid on his hand. Instead of brushing it off, he places it near his mouth and decides to suck on the salty cum, tasting the sweetness of Mark's release. 

Panting, he turned Mark, who was thoroughly wrecked, grabs him by the shoulder, and presses him against the wall. It seems like the devil wanted more, judging by the bruising kiss he was giving onto the angel's swollen lips and the fingers that are playing and teasing against the older's nipples. He continues to grind their flaccid cocks together, the adrenaline of lust still running through his veins.

The cum drips down Mark's slim legs, making him feel dirty, but in a good way. He smirks lazily into the blazing hot kiss. His lips are swollen and pink. He hisses and groans into Jackson's mouth, the sensitive aftermath of an orgasm like thisturned his skin a little too raw.

"Jackson..." he whimpers against the younger's lips, trying to weakly beg for mercy. His voice doesn't quite match up to the volume of their beating hearts.

As if it isn't enough, Jackson's lips made their way to Mark's chest, he licks and leaves a mark on the skin. His tongue trails over to the ribs and he bites on the white flesh a bit too hard making Mark groan, leaving another red blotch. This is Jackson's goal - to claim this angel fully as if to tattoo his own self and scent on the older's body.

"This is what you want, right? For me to fuck you 'til you can't walk properly?" He speaks, feeling himself get hard for the second time.

One of his calloused fingers reached down and presses against the still stretched hole and smirks. "Round two?"

Jackson fits himself in between Mark's legs, the tip of his erected cock teasing on the ring of Mark's pucker. He whispers, the same time he was coating the older's lobe with his saliva.

"Brace yourself.." He chuckles, teasing despite the heat of the situation.

The L.A. boy makes a strangled noise of excitement and exhaustion. Mark wants it, but he thinks he might break in half. "Babe..I- yes, but-" he squirms. "Are you sure?" The angel with the fallen halo looks into Jackson's deep brown eyes as his arms circle around the younger's neck and shoulders.

He can feel he tip of Jackson's cock teasing him and he wants it so bad. Biting down on his lip, he lifts himself using Jackson so that his legs are wrapped around the other's waist, "Do it." He challenges, taking Jackson's bottom lip in between his teeth to tug on it.

Chest to chest, skin to skin. Jackson had never felt this close with his lover than before. He hissed when Mark bit his lip. And after so much stimulation, Jackson's hand guides his cock into Mark's ass with a firm push. Even if Mark was still a bit stretched, his cock was sucking him tight and slick all the way in with one quick thrust.

"Oh-" he groans in surprise, the sudden intrusion was rough, but Jackson aimed right in that particular spot and sent him to cloud nine. He gasps softly, kissing up the younger's neck to his jaw, found the plump lips and sucked on them deliciously. The position gave him the upper hand on which angle he could be in when taking control of Jackson's lips, making the kiss even hotter.

"Shit!" Jackson's moans are loud and wanton as his hips thrusts up, Mark is bouncing deliciously against his cock. "Oh... my god..." 

The pleasure is still so great, lingering and pulsing against his sweaty skin.

Mark moans lowly into the 'devil's' mouth, making sure his hand got a good grip on the blonde hair before he pulled on it.

At this particular moment, Jackson moves away from the mirror so Mark's weight was all on him. His hips stop moving as he was focused on how the corrupted angel is now taking control of the situation, devouring Jackson's mouth like they have never kissed before. Saliva started dripping down on the corners of their mouth. And it was hot and filthy, as if they aren't anyway.

"Fuck." He curses. The stopping was because of two reasons. One is for Mark to bounce and move on his own. Two is for tease. He wanted to see a frustrated angel, eyes pleading to get fucked roughly by him.

Gravity did it's part in making sure that all of Mark's weight fell on Jackson's dick. He ripped his mouth away from the younger to let out a loud moan. "Fuck, Jackson..." he pants, trying to lift himself and bounce onto his lover's cock.

It worked for a minute or so until Mark started to get whiny and frustrated. He pulled on Jackson's hair and stopped bouncing, whimpering as he placed lazy kisses down the other's neck. "Babe please.." he whispers into Jackson's ear.

Jackson is really the devil as his plan worked and a wicked smile already grazing on his swollen lips. He gives one last bite on Mark's neck before he whispers, "As you wish." Jackson shifted their positions so Mark was laying down on the cold floor, his wings pressed against it.

The devil pulled his legs, hooking them over his shoulders and the onslaught of thrusts begin. His hips moves rougher than before, without mercy, making sure the tip of his hard cock pressed against Mark's prostrate every single time.

"Fuck... It feels good to be inside you, baby." He could see his slick cock disappear into Mark's abused entrance through the fast pace of his thrusts.

"A-Ahh yeah fuck, faster!" Mark stutters out, his voice shaking from the violent thrusts.

Like fire, heat spread all over his body, making him look flushed in a pink hue. His head is clouded in pleasure and he had to bite down on his finger to keep quiet. But he couldn't help it. The way Jackson that is fucking him is too good. Every thrust is overwhelming, sending him over the edge, and if Jackson went any faster then he would cum right away, he could feel it.

Jackson feels it culminating. The pressure building up on his chest and down to his muscles, he knows his second orgasm is coming. Like the devil that he is, he takes Mark's legs off his shoulders and hovers his body on top of him, face to face.

His gaze is sharp and intense as he studies Mark fuck face while he was abusing his hole through his thrusts. He was noting every detail on how Mark's face contorts in pleasure and he loves all of it. Jackson grunts, his cock slams into Mark's entrance in a crazy pace and he continued fucking his lover without mercy.

With a hitch to his breath, he cums hard, his thick load filling Mark again and the older follows after, gasping so loud that it echoed in the room. The thrusts are becoming slower as Jackson milks himself dry, capturing Mark's lips in a sloppy kiss.

He moans into Jackson's mouth desperately as he tries to calm down from his high. 

Everything was spinning and Mark wasn't sure if he would be able to stay awake. His eyes were kept close as the younger went slow, not really having the energy to open them.

Somehow, in between the time when Jackson finished milking himself dry and Mark's orgasm, the angel passed out.

Jackson pulls out after a few more thrusts, sated and satisfied. He stares at Mark briefly, who was already passed out due to exhaustion. Jackson smiles, carrying Mark in his arms to his bed. He still wanted to clean them up, but Jackson is really tired from this lust-filled night. So, he just cuddles close to his lover, places the blanket over them, kisses his lover's forehead, falls asleep and hopes for the best as tomorrow would soon come.


End file.
